1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feeding means for a copying machine and the like, and more particularly to improvements in a sheet feeding means equipped with a transporting member such as a conveyor belt for transporting a sheet and a sheet double feeding prevention member which is to be brought into pressure contact with said transporting member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the latest sheet feeding means of this kind, a sheet double-feeding prevention member thereof is constituted so as to be supported by a swing member responding to a sheet feeding cassette for the purpose of ejecting a sheet caught in between the transporting member and the sheet double feeding prevention member, when said sheet feeding cassette is removed from the machine.
In the above sheet feeding means, conveyance of and peeling off a sheet by the function of the transporting member having a large friction factor and the sheet double feeding prevention member require adjusting the positioning between the two members very strictly. On the other hand, in the sheet feeding means constituted as mentioned above, a swing member comes down automatically so that the sheet double feeding prevention member is separated from the transporting member when no sheet feeding cassette is loaded in, and it is therefore very difficult to adjust the positioning of these members.